The Contractor will sythesize twenty prostaglandin analogs which combine sidechains A through G (p. 28 of proposal) with PGF-2a, 8, 12-epi-PGE-2 and the 13, 14-dihydro strategy. Highest priority is to be given to sidechain modifications B, C, F, and G. The compounds will be synthesized in 5-20 milligram quantities and submitted to the Project Officer for biological testing.